The present invention concerns a pump unit for vehicles designed with a side edge along which there is provided a socket for holding in position a bottle containing a repair fluid and provided with a lid with adapter with laterally projecting collar, where the socket is adapted for receiving the collar by sideways insertion of the lid into the socket.
The known pump units for vehicles are typically designed as flat boxes with rectangular shape and containing an air pump or compressor as well as valves etc. On the box is made a cutout or similar that forms a socket for receiving the collar provided on the neck of the bottle with repair fluid. The collar has to pipe stubs protruding in different directions laterally of the neck, and thereby projecting away from the pump unit. These stubs may be coupled to ends of hoses that are fastened in the pump unit and which may conduct compressed air to the bottle and compressed air mixed with repair fluid away from the bottle, respectively. The pump is used both for pumping tyres on vehicles that have lost pressure and for repairing punctured tyres with the repair fluid in the bottle.
By displacing the bottle and thereby the collar into the cutout or socket provided in the pump unit, the bottle is held temporarily during use, possibly permanently in case of permanent installation of the pump unit in the vehicle. A drawback of the known pump units of this kind with such sockets is that the bottle is not secured very well and is in danger of being jerked loose by jolts and vibrations during driving of the vehicle.